Hey Man, Nice Shot
by Trozeii
Summary: Two girls get wrapped up in a funny murder, coaxing a couple of Demon Hunting boys to swing by and sniff things out. Takes place sometime in Season One, Rated T for some strong language.


**Chapter One**

The weather was crummy. The weather was down right shit.

"Pfft what a day." Pip scoffed as she kicked a pebble into a mud puddle. Spencer followed close beside her, smirking and shoving her hands into her sweater pockets. It was a crisp cold sort of soggy night, the way the clouds groggily hung overhead and pavement was damp.

Pip and Spencer had been friends since the beginning of high school, and since then, they had stuck together like glue and been there for each other. As different as they looked, they were similar in many ways. Spencer was short, but so was Pip. Spence's hair was brown, reaching roughly below her collarbones and the bangs parting at the side. Her eyes were brown, and she had a mousy appearance to her, kind and quiet. Pip in a way was similar, also having wavy brown hair and black brown eyes. Pip's face was long and her brows well defined. She also had thin rectangular rimmed glasses that hung from her nose.

Spencer looked to Pip. "Atleast it's not raining.." she mentioned, chuckling and staring at the sky.

"Jesus man, don't jinx it!" Pip cried, waving her hand about, chewing her gum hard. They laughed, and began to talk about miscellaneous topics of discussion. Pip rubbed her face. "Hey, if we cut through the alley we can get back home in like, 10 minutes." she said, pointing to a thin alleyway across the street to their left.

"I don't know. What if it's dangerous." Spencer pointed out, pushing some hair back and furrowing her brow slightly.

"Dude, it'll be fine. I know this 'hood like the back of my hand." Pip winked, giving her a thumbs up. Spencer poked her arm and gave in grinning.

"Fine fine, let's go." They hopped the few crates blocking the way, and landed into the dark and dishevelled alley. It smelled of gunk and trash, but it was sure worth saving the extra twenty minute walk. They dusted off their coats, and trudged onwards. "I don't like this alley. Creeps me out." Spencer said, staring up at the intimidating apartments looming over head.

"The feeling's mutual.." Pip mumbled, fingering the button on the end of her jacket. They went onwards until a noise startled them. A large grey cat scurried from behind a trash bin and yowled off. Spencer smirked.

"That cat scared me straight to hell.." she mumbled, as they continue walking. "Were never taking this route again mind you." she reminded Pip. Pip laughed, snapping a bubble.

"Agreed." They heard another noise, a scuttle, but pushed it off thinking it to be another animal. Although this time it wasn't. The noise was heard again and the girls stopped in their tracks. Three men walked towards them, and it looked as if they hadn't seen them yet. Pip pushed Spencer behind a trash can and dove in besides her. They could barely hear the audible grunts of the men, but it seemed as if they were arguing.

"C'mon, we know you have it." One man exclaimed, shoving the other man against the wall.

"I don't I swear! I passed it on already! I don't have it!" A pang of fear could be heard from the man's voice and the first man's accomplice made a snickering noise.

"I know you still have it. You should really keep those thing's to yourself.." The girls peered over the trash can and could see the accomplice tapping the man's forehead. The man being pushed up against the wall was older, his hair appeared to be curly and dark, grey almost. He had a hooked nose almost, and his brow was set low. The two men harassing him were burly, one having a large tattoo on his face and the other having long hair tied back.

The tattooed man laughed. "The things in your head.." There was a pause. "Oh finally thinking smart now are we?" The long haired man then pushed his partner aside.

"We know you have it. Now give it to us. Or you know what's going to happen. If you refuse, you will die and we'll still get what we want." The old man gulped, and dug in his pocket, finally putting something into the outstretched hand of the long haired man.

The long haired thug chuckled. "So foolish.." There was a snap, like a breaking of bones, and the long haired man grew at least a foot taller, his head growing a sort of muzzle and sharp fangs protruding from his ominous jaw. He seemed human, except for that monstrous head. The girls tried to squint to see what was happening, but not much could be seen from the darkness of the alleyway in which they hid.

The monster man growled for a bit, and the old man tried to run. He began to sprint in the direction of where the friends were hiding, but the monster had him in seconds. He was pinned to the ground, and the monster was at him, ripping his flesh and clothes off, devouring his half in a matter of minutes. The tattooed man called to his partner, yelling for him to cut it out and to hurry up. The monster stood from his prey and soon morphed back into the human form he retained earlier. They left the alley quickly and discreetly.

A track of tears could be seen on Pip's face, leaving a shiny line down the side of her face. "That was horrifying." Spence uttered, barely able to get the word's out and her voice cracking.

"Tell me about it.. We need to call the cops." Pip stuttered. "I don't have my phone, we need to use yours.." She told Spence, shaking. Spencer nodded and fumbled in her pocket's for her mobile, dialling the numbers with trembling fingers.

The feds were at the scene within the next 15 minutes and had the girls sit in the back of an ambulance, sharing a large orange blanket. "What is this blanket.." Pip enquired, Spencer laughing.

"It's for shock, it's a shock blanket." Pip snorted, and smiled a bit. "Well, I'm in a hell of a lot of shock. I need this."

A tall and lean police officer made his way toward the duo and pulled out a small orange writing pad. "Now, you know the procedure. I'm gunna have to ask you to retell me the events of your night." He had a blank look on his face, and by the looks of it, was bored out of his mind doing the same infuriating task multiple times.

Pip looked to Spencer, and furrowed her brow a bit. Spence sighed and gulped. Pip always came up with the ideas, but it was usually Spencer who carried them out best. She blinked a couple times and took a moment to organize her thoughts and put together her words.

Finally, Spencer started. "We were walking home from the movies, y'see. And well, we didn't feel like walking the extra twenty minutes home because it was starting to get dark.." she made a gesture to the now pitch black sky. "And we thought hauling quickly through the alley was a bright idea, which clearly wasn't.. We noticed three men arguing, and it was pretty nasty." Pip decided to speak up.

"Yeah, and this one guy, he was tall and had long hair tied up, he transformed into this.. This thing.. It ate the victim.. Mauled him, like an animal. And the guy with the tattoo, it was almost as if he could read minds, he knew the victims every move and what he was thinking and everything.." she described, making a snapping movement with her hand. "The two left afterwards, after taking something from the chewed up fella."

The cop kept his blank stare on, and his facial expression didn't move so much a hair's width. He scribbled a couple things down, and nodded, thanking the girls for their time. Spencer sighed, ruffling her bangs. "Cop probably thinks were nuts, high or something.." Pip chuckled.

"Yeah, well let's go home. I'm exhausted, I saw a man get eaten alive, I have Science homework still to do, I want to be anywhere else but here." Pip expressed, popping her eyebrows with a sigh. Spencer laughed and nodded, hopping off the back of the ambulance with a wobble. "Still uneasy eh.." Pip said, pursing her lips and holding Spencer steady. The other girl nodded slightly, and brushed off her pants. The two finally gained clearance from officials, and were out of there within the hour.

Spencer and Pip were climbing the stairs of their rickety apartment quickly, the events of that night still haunting them. It was daunting really, to have witnessed such a grotesque scene. Their apartments were on opposite ends of the hallway, but the two stuck together. They reached Spencer's apartment first, where she fumbled with the key. "Mom's gunna hang me.." she mumbled, biting her lip. Pip had her hands stuffed into her jacket, and chuckled.

"Yeah. Mine too.." She paused, staring at the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Spencer smiled. "Yeah.."

"G'night."

"Night."

**1 Week Later**

The Impala roared down the long and beaten up stretch of road fast, dominating the other vehicles and swerving the corner's like it's own boss. Sam Winchester was rifling through his papers, specifically pulling out one from a few days ago, a clipping from a local paper. "This is the one.." he said aloud, peering at the picture and title printed boldly across the top. "Man found dead, mauled by supernatural being" is what the paper declared, a picture of two young girls sitting in the back of an ambulance shown underneath.

"I don't understand, Sam. What are we doing here. This is far from where we usually go." Dean Winchester complained, peering through the windshield at oncoming traffic. Sam read the article again, saying "Hey, when do we ever get werewolves. Almost never. It's worth coming all the way up here Dean, those are dangerous. It being the right time on that ol' lunar cycle doesn't help either." Dean scoffed, hanging his arm out the window.

"Yeah I know. But the Canadian border? This far up? We'll freeze." Sam chuckled.

"Don't be like that. It's not THAT bad. It's Livonia, Michigan. Were still technically in the States.." Sam pointed out, closing up his bag. Dean shook his head a bit, turning the radio up a tad bit louder.

"Still a stone's throw away from Hickville.." he muttered, beginning to tap his fingers a bit to the beat of the random 80's rock song that was playing. The younger sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's called Canada, Dean."

"Same thing."

Dean snickered quietly, then asked "So what's the plan."

Sam looked out the window and relayed his plan to his big brother. "Well, the article says these two girls saw the man being mauled by a creature, but they're also dismissing the idea thinking the kids were under the influence.. You never know with the supernatural though. I think we should stick to the safe side and at least ask a few questions and maybe poke around."

Dean nodded, patting his younger brother's arm. "Right-o, sounds good brainiac. Hickville, here we come."

"It's called Canada, Dean."

"Same thing."

"It's not even Canada it's Livonia, Michi-"

"Same thing."

**Thank you for reading! I will try to get the rest of the chapters out as soon as possible, whenever I get to them! Once again, thank you!**


End file.
